A Moment to last Forever (Gotenku x Zelda)
by Dragonsonic
Summary: A Young Saiyan Male named Gotenku has been transported into the LoZ universe (Legend of Zelda) and he has found himself a Princess and its...ZELDA! :D


What's up my peeps? Dragonsonic here with a 2nd Lemon story featuring my Oc Character Gotenku and Princess Zelda (WARNING! If you're not mature enough to read this but if you keep reading this don't come crying to me if I shattered your childhood dreams…*ahem* so….LET THE STORY BEGIN! XD

It was a peaceful day at the hyrulian castle, there was a Princess named Zelda and there was a young tall man who is a Saiyan (if you don't know the word saiyan I suggest that you watch DBZ and then you'll know the word) his name was Gotenku, protector of the earth and the Hyrulian Village, he was outside training with Link, and Zelda was in her castle looking at the two practicing.

Kame…..Hame…..HAAAAAAAAAAA! Gotenku shouted as he shot a medium sized Kamehameha at Link, however link Deflected the upcoming energy attack, his shield had deflected the Kamehameha wave and it went back to Gotenku, WHOA! Gotenku said, he blocked it, a cloud of smoke appeared between the two, Gotenku and Link were worn out, Gotenku fell on the Ground giving the sky a Thumbs up, Link walked to Gotenku, smirking smugly.

''Hmmm….Not bad Gotenku not bad at all''

''Thanks Link you're not bad yourself….''

Zelda walked down and to the front Door and opened it, she then closed the door and walked to the two Warriors. She gave them a smile, clapping at their training regimen, That's very good boys, Zelda said in a happy tune, she walked to Gotenku and Helped him up, Gotenku grabbed a bag of senzu beans from his small bag and ate one, Zelda looked at the bag Curiously, she walked up to Gotenku curious about the bag.

What's in the bag? Zelda asked with a curious tone, Gotenku handed the small Bag to Zelda, she opened the bag and inspected it, it's beans….Zelda spoke with a uninterested tone, Gotenku shook his head and Said, those aren't just beans they're Senzu beans! Gotenku said with a smile, Zelda raised an eyebrow in confusion, wondering what a Senzu bean is, Gotenku sighed as he had explained to Link and Zelda about the Senzu beans, they were interested now.

''So those beans heal your wounds?'' Link said

''Yep! Plus me and Gokhan use these when we're fighting villains'' Gotenku said

Gotenku extended his hand to Link for a handshake, Link accepted Gotenku's offer and shook his hand, you're pretty cool Gotenku maybe you should stay here, Link gradually spoke as he walked to the Village, Gotenku looked at Zelda and walked to her, He Kissed her Hand and bowed to her.

''Gotenku at Your service milady'' Gotenku said, looking at the hyrulian Princess,

The princess giggled as she looked at Gotenku, slightly Blushing, she gave Gotenku a warm smile and then went back to the front door of her castle looking back at Gotenku, she wagged her finger giving the Saiyan a sign to come in, the Saiyan walked inside the castle and closed the door gently, looking at the inside of the castle.

''Wow! This castle is huge!'' Gotenku spoke with excitement as he looked at the material and the items that Zelda had he thought of his mother, refusing to cry again he walked to Zelda and tapped her shoulder slightly scaring her, Gotenku! Zelda squeaked looking at the Saiyan who was behind her… she growled at him and slapped him but not too hard, Gotenku felt the impact on his cheek and rubbed it.

''Ow Zelda….that hurt'' Gotenku spoke softly, still rubbing his cheek

''Well you were behind me!'' Zelda interjected

''Oh….well…..i'm Sorry'' Gotenku solemnly spoke as he looked into Zelda's eyes, a warm loving smile plastered on his face he kissed her cheek and whispered into her ear whispering, Zelda…. He said, Zelda's cheeks blushed a light shade of red, she felt Gotenku's hands on her backside, surprising the hyrulian princess.

''G-Gotenku what are you doing?!'' Zelda asked with embarrassment

Gotenku didn't answer her question as he was too busy trying to please her, he kissed and nibbled on her neck then nibbled her ears as he growled like a tiger, he looked at Zelda and whispered.

Zelda…..i wish to make love to you, Gotenku said with a smile

Zelda's eyes widened as she heard Gotenku, she had never had sex with anybody but Link, she gave Gotenku a kiss on the cheek, grabbed his hand and walked to her room, she closed the door and locked it she lightly pushed the saiyan on her bed and undid the belt on his white pants

(LEMON SCENE IF YOU'RE NOT MATURE ENOUGH THEN LEAVE IMMEDIATELY!)

Zelda pulled Gotenku's white pants and black boxers and threw them at the right side of her bed looking at Gotenku's cock. Gotenku's cock was big and hard, she looked at it, smirking she unzipped the back off her dress only to find that she wasn't wearing a bra nor panties….Gotenku's eyes widened as he saw Zelda Naked, whoa…., Zelda wrapped her hand around the saiyan's hard cock and gave it a kiss Gotenku uttered a light moan and looked at Zelda who had a devious grin on her face.

''Zelda?'' Gotenku spoke.

She licked the tip and started rubbing Gotenku's member with her hand giving him an handjob. The sound of the saiyan's moan increased in volume, she smiled at Gotenku as she placed his dick between her breasts giving him a Titjob (Paizuri). Gotenku felt like if he was in paradise, Ahhh…..Z-Zelda….that feels so Gooooood…..Gotenku moaned while looking at Zelda, Zelda had the most devious smirk of her face, Gotenku started to sweat, his heart beated rapidly as he grinned Evilly and looked at Zelda with a evil smirk, Zelda's face became from Devious to confused, Gotenku pulled Zelda up close to him and flipped her over, now the saiyan was on top of her, he looked at her breasts and then her pussy, the hyrulian princess smiled warmly as she kissed Gotenku on the lips and whispered into his ear whispering.

''Gotenku…I want your huge Saiyan cock…..show me your strength my saiyan hero…'' Zelda whispered in a seductive and soft tone, she took Gotenku's penis, slowly guiding it towards her pussy, the tip of the head poking her inside a bit, Zelda pushed it in, Gotenku grabbed his cock and slowly slid it inside her, making the hyrulian princess Moan. He felt like if he was in paradise.

''Ungh…..Zelda…..you feel so wet, so tight and so hot…'' Gotenku breathed, as he felt his cock being squeezed by her tight walls.

Gotenku started thrusting into Zelda at a gentle pace, her walls were soft plush warm and wet, from the anticipation, Zelda moaned in ecstasy from the sensation of Gotenku's cock ramming inside her, she felt amazing to Gotenku, he growled as he kissed her cheek and closed his eyes enjoying Zelda's insides.

''ugh… Ahhhh… hah… hah…oh fuck yes… ''Zelda moaned as Gotenku kept plunging his cock in and out of Zelda at a faster pace, he smirked at Zelda as he continued thrusting himself inside the hyrulian princess, he then transformed into a super saiyan, he grinned feeling confident he felt his heart beat fast, beads of sweat had darted down on his forehead, his cock pulsed inside Zelda as he cried out.

''Z-Zelda…I'm gonna cum…'' Gotenku moaned out.

Come on Gotenku honey just try to hold it in ok?'' Zelda whispered as she wrapped her legs around the Saiyans waist, she started to scream out in bliss and pleasure, Gotenku gritted his teeth as he tried not to end it too early.

''Ungh…..hah…nngh….shit…oh Zelda….'' Gotenku moaned.

That's it Gotenku….pleasure me…keep fucking me with that Saiyan cock of yours…i-it feels so fucking goooood…'' Zelda moaned

They been at it for two hours, Gotenku's tongue hung out as he gave Zelda his most pleasing smile, Gotenku felt like he was about to explode as he felt something inside him slowly gaining its way out if his cock.

Zelda….i'm…..im Cumming! Gotenku cried out as he howled, he felt himself emptying every single drop of his love juice inside the hyrulian princess, his hair color and eye color went from aqua green to black and his hair returned to black as he rolled himself off of her and panted, cum oozed from Zelda's pussy, as she kissed the saiyan on the cheek.

''So Zelda…..how was it?'' Gotenku Asked

''wow….that…was….amazing!'' Zelda responded with a big smile as she went to her bathroom and got a red towel and dried herself off, she threw a black one at the saiyan male, he dried himself off with it and put his clothes back on, Zelda putted on a black bra and panties, and her dress.

She walked to the saiyan male and gave him a kiss on the lips and smiled sweetly

Thank you Gotenku… for this….you're very sweet and I love you Zelda spoke, looking at Gotenku with bright eyes smiling.

''I love you too my Hyrulian princess Gotenku responded, wrapping his arms round Zelda hugging her, you're my everything now and I wish to be with you forever….''

''Well….i suppose you can stay with me, after all you are a newcomer here'' Zelda said

''thank you Zelda!'' Gotenku spoke excitedly as he spun Zelda around and kissed her cheek

''You're welcome honey…..'' Zelda spoke, smiling at the Saiyan

The End….or is it?

And that's my Lemon with my Oc Gotenku and Zelda, (Gotenku is a Fusion of Goten and Goku) so…..please don't be mean about this one…..

Gotenku: Hi Guys! :D

Zelda: *waves* hello everyone!

Gotenku: we hope that you enjoyed this story and oh yeah...Ciao!

Zelda: *sigh* typical Gotenku….


End file.
